Finding Dad
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Hayden Geller wants more than anything to find her father and maybe some people at Camp Rock can help, even if they don t know it. Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I wanted to write a new story and came up with this! I don´t own a thing but I am really excited!

* * *

Hi. My name is Hayden Geller and I don´t have a father. Or at least, not one that I know. My mother had me when she was seventeen and has never spoken a word about my dad.

He must have done something terrible to have my mom hate him so much. She doesn´t hate anybody, not even Mrs. Ramirez who tells her daughter that my mother is a slut.

I´m twelve and I want to meet my father. I cant afford to hire some private investigator to find him. So I´ve decided to be my own investigator. Last night while she was out I walked into my mom´s room and looked through her memory boxes. She´s really organized so everything is categorized by year.

Approximately around the time I was conceived she had attended some camp called Camp Rock. I looked it up on the internet and it´s run by some old guy who was some famous musician back in the day: Brown Cesario. It looks like she knew Margaret Dupree! The famous Margaret Dupree! It´s hard to believe.

She knows all these people and it´s just crazy. I went and talked to Nana and all she didn´t say anything about it, just that while she and Papooh sang on some ship together my mom went to camp each summer. School just ended for me so I´ve decided that this summer I´ll meet my dad, and I would do that by going to Camp Rock.

This morning I logged onto Mom´s laptop and checked out the camp. It was still up and running to this day and looked really cool. I´ve always been pretty musically talented, I´m a singer and dancer and my Mom´s paid for me to have some pretty nice training.

We´ve never had problems with money because my mom is a really successful music producer. We live on our own in a New York loft and it´s awesome. But sometimes, it got a little lonely. My mom walked in and I clicked out of everything except the Camp Rock page.

¨What are you doing Hay?¨ She looked over my shoulder and seemed to freeze momentarily. I turned around to face her with a bright grin.

¨Look at this cool camp that Melissa´s going to! Isn´t it sweet?¨ I pointed to numerous things all over the site. Mom stood up quickly and closed the link.

¨Dinner´s ready Hayden.¨ She turned on her heel and set out two plates of food in front of us.

¨Looks good Mom.¨ I smiled at her and she ate silently. She was definitely sensitive about Camp Rock and it was stupid to bring it up so quickly. ¨I´m sorry.¨ I muttered.

¨It´s fine Hayden. Camp Rock looks very nice, I bet Melissa will have a great time.¨ She smiled at me picked up her plate, rinsing it off in the sink.

¨Yeah that´s what I thought too...¨ I was going to push this as close to the edge as I could without falling off. ¨And Melissa said she doesn´t know anyone who´s going there this summer.¨

¨What a shame.¨ I could tell Mom knew where I was taking this but one of the things I love about her is that she lets me finish what I start.

¨Yeah...So I was thinking maybe I could g-¨

¨No Hayden.¨ She said finally. She walked swiftly out of the room into her own bedroom, the chain she always wore around her neck bouncing as she walked. I threw my hands up in exasperation and turned on the television.

Eventually I found a way around my mother´s rules. I told her that Tricia and her family had invited me to their summer house and took out the necessary money I had saved from birthdays and Christmas from the bank. I kissed her goodbye and got on a plane that would take me to Camp Rock.

I felt bad, having deceived my mother. But I couldn´t believe I was going to Camp Rock. I was going to find my father this summer, I was determined.

Now you may be wondering how a twelve year old girl raised by a single woman could pull all this off. Well let´s back track. I´m smarter than everyone in my grade and the grade above me. I´ve got advanced computer skills and my mom says I´ve got spunk like her, whatever.

I have curly dark brown hair that frames around my face and I have the same delicate body structure as my mom but my eyes aren´t hers. I´ve sang since I could talk and danced since I could walk, the singing must have come from my dad.

I walk into Camp and it´s beautiful. Everyone around is talking and laughing, clearly they know each other but my eyes go straight to one of the counselors. His eyes mirror mine and I stop dead in my tracks. He doesn´t notice me but he´s busy talking to two other counselors, strumming his guitar.

My eyes went straight to what was in his hand, the pick. It was one that I had found months ago hidden in my mother´s bedside table. Or it looked like it at least. I felt myself walking towards him and one of the counselors next to him nudged him with a broad smile.

¨Hey Nate I think you´ve got a camper crush.¨ Shane laughed. Nate looked over and saw a girl staring at him. He stifled a laugh and waved at her.

I ignored the wave and turned around walking into the crowd of people, straight towards Melissa. ¨Lissa! I found him! I think I found my dad!¨ I whispered hurriedly.

An overly hyper woman walked on-stage, introducing the counselors. ¨That´s him!¨ I whispered pointing at him. Nate noticed and smiled down at me.

¨I think I´m looking at my dad.¨


	2. Chapter 2

I´m sick and wanted to update!

The next day classes started and Melissa and I walked into our first singing class. A pretty Hispanic woman stood at the front of the room, listening to an MP3 player. As people started filing in she stood up, removing the ear buds. ¨Hello! My name´s Ella and I´m your singing instructor! So who´s first?¨ I raised my hand.

¨Ah great! And your name is...?¨ I swallowed nervously as I stood up.

¨Hayden.¨ I said shortly and then began to sing. As I sat down the class broke out in an enthusiastic applause and I smiled embarrassedly.

¨Well well well... That was very good.¨ Ella smiled at me and I grinned back at her. Melissa excitedly tapped my shoulder from behind and I turned around.

¨That was great girl!¨ She laughed. After class I approached her and she looked up at me curiously.

¨Hi...I was wondering if I could ask you something.¨ I asked her cautiously. Ella nodded with a bright grin and I continued. ¨Did you go to camp here?¨ She nodded again. ¨With Caitlyn Geller?¨

¨Yes I did. She and I weren´t the best of friends until my third year here. I don´t know whatever happened to her...¨ She trailed off with a dazed look.

¨Oh. Did she have boyfriend here or anything?¨ I asked my final question.

¨Not during camp that I knew about. Why? Do you know her someh-¨ But I dashed out of the room back to my cabin. I wrote down Ella´s name in the book I was keeping about information.

My next class was a dance class taught by Shane and Mitchie Gray. I was so excited to meet them, it looked like Mitchie and my mom had been really good friends. I walked into the room and took a seat beside Melissa.

¨Stand up and form into three lines of seven.¨ Shane barked and Mitchie touched his arm. ¨Please.¨ He smiled weakly at his wife who kissed his cheek sweetly.

I hurried up into a line and began to copy their steps. I really showed off all my moves and knew that they were watching me with interest. Shane whispered something to Mitchie and she nodded. Once the class ended I purposely forgot my bag and  
ten minutes later I hurried in.

I felt a little awkward as they broke apart. ¨Er I forgot my bag.¨ I walked over to the window where it was sitting.

¨You´re a good dancer.¨ Mitchie complimented me. I smiled and shifted my bag on my shoulder. ¨You really remind us of a great dancer we used to know.¨ She continued.

I sat down across from them. ¨Oh really? Who?¨ I asked innocently and the two exchanged a sad smile. ¨What? Come on tell me!¨ I insisted.

¨Just a friend who went to camp with us. She was a great dancer.¨ Shane told me repetitively, rubbing his head as though he was embarrassed by something.

¨Was?¨ I questioned.

¨You should get to your next class.¨ Shane said with an air of finality. I looked between them and nodded, hurrying out the door. I walked into my cabin and wrote down the comparison of me and my mother inside.

At lunch as I walked in I saw Melissa sitting nearby. I grinned at her and made my way towards her, clumsily bumping into someone. ¨Er sorry.¨ I muttered, my cheeks pink from embarrassment.

¨No problem.¨ The counselor smiled at me. I swallowed. ¨It was my fault.¨ He handed me my bag that had fallen to the floor. I thanked him quietly and walked as quickly as possible to Melissa´s table.

¨You talked to him!¨ She squeaked. I nodded and looked at him over my shoulder.

¨Yeah. I did.¨ I smiled.

The next day I went swimming before my first class and when I got out of the lake I saw the counselor leaving his cabin. I ducked behind a bush, unsure of why I was hiding, until I heard what he was saying on his cell phone.

¨No, I haven´t heard from Caitlyn in years. Why does it matter?¨ He kept walking, clearly agitated and oblivious to me standing so close, hidden by the leaves.

I walked out and watched him walk farther into the camp. That afternoon was when things really got interesting. I entered my guitar class and there he was, with another guy, both strumming guitars thoughtfully. Nobody was around so I stood there, confused.

¨I thought the class started at two...¨ I trailed off and the two smiled at me.

¨Three thirty.¨ The taller of them stood. ¨Have you played before?¨ He asked me.

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks redden. ¨No problem! Come on, Nate and I will help you.¨ He picked up a guitar sitting nearby and handed it to me. I sat down between them and they began to teach me.

After half an hour I put down the guitar with a dramatic sigh. ¨This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be!¨ I laughed and so did they.

¨Don´t worry you´ll be a pro in no time.¨ Nate assured me with a sweet smile. I grinned.

¨If only it was as easy as dancing!¨ I stood up with a twirl.

Jason laughed and turned on the radio, letting me do my thing. I danced fluidly, laughing as the two cheered and clapped for me. As the song ended the two nodded their heads in unison. ¨Wow you´re good.¨ Nate complimented me.

¨Reminds me of Caitlyn.¨ Jason observed and Nate´s head swung around to face his best friend. ¨Well doesn´t she?¨ Jason tried to defend himself.

¨Just drop it Jason.¨ Nate told him harshly. My eyes widened at his tone and I coughed, to remind them I was still in the room. ¨Oh, Hayden. Sorry, forgot you were here.¨ Nate muttered.

¨No problem!¨ I grinned cheerily, hiding my confusion. ¨So, can you help me?¨ I weakly held up the guitar and the two laughed, nodding their heads. We sat down and played until the class started so then we played some more.

After the class Jason pulled me aside, ¨Hayden, I´m sorry about Nate today, it´s just that you´re a great dancer, just like his ex girlfriend.¨ Jason told me seriously. I couldn´t believe he was telling me this.

¨Oh, I didn´t mean to you know bring back bad memories.¨ I began cautiously. Jason waved his hand.

¨Don´t worry about it Hayden. I just wanted to let you know.¨ He grinned and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged him back, pulling away I picked my bag up.

¨Thanks Jason. I´ll see you tonight!¨ I waved. I sprinted back and began scribbling down what I had learned in my notebook.

That night it was the Camp Fire Jam and I was going to perform. I put on light blue dress with gray leggings, wedges on my feet. I walked on stage with a couple of girls who had agreed to dance with me. I did a hip hop number

I ended with in a cool pose and grinned, flipping my hair. I scurried off the stage, right into Nate. ¨Good job Hayden.¨ He smiled sadly at me. I hugged the girls who helped me with a bright smile and turned to him.

¨Can I talk to you please?¨ I pulled him away and sat down on a log bench nearby. He looked at me quizzically. ¨I talked to Jason after class.¨ I took a breath, this is the moment I had waited for for fifteen years.

¨I´m sorry to have given you the cold shoulder.¨ He told me, looking away.

¨What was she like? The girl I remind you of?¨ I chickened out, I couldn´t tell him, or ask him yet.

Nate looked at me. ¨Do you think that´s your business?¨ I jumped.

¨I er-I´m.¨ I stuttered, caught off guard.

¨Just keep-¨ But I reached out to touch his arm.

¨Please, why are you so angry?¨ I used the wide gaze and felt him melt, oh yeah I had definitely found my father.

¨Because she left without a word.¨ He said looking at the ground.

¨I´m sorry. But we´re friends right?¨ I smiled weakly. ¨You can talk to me about her too.¨ I looked up at him.

¨Really?¨ He asked and I nodded. ¨Cool.¨ As he walked away I felt a little overwhelmed, the man I was 99 percent sure was my dad and I were going to be friends.

My phone rang and I flipped it open before getting a chance to look at the caller I.d. ¨Hi sweetie, how´s the lake house?¨ My mother´s voice greeted me and I stopped.

¨Oh great! How´s that new song you were working on?¨ I asked her nervously.

¨Fine fine! So I was thinking I´m gonna have some down time next week once I´m home from L.A., why don´t I come and visit you?¨ She suggested and I swear my heart nearly stopped.

¨No! I mean take a break Mom! You deserve it!¨

¨Hayden! Put Mrs. Lawrence on.¨ She snapped.

¨Er but I...¨ I saw Melissa and mouthed what to do.

¨Hello Mrs. Geller!¨ Melissa faked her voice into an exact replica of Tricia´s mothers. ¨Oh, no I don´t think so Caitlyn! Yes maybe some other time! Enjoy the rest of your summer!¨ She clicked the phone shut. ¨Never make me do that again!¨ She pleaded.

I laughed weakly and we walked back the cabin.The next morning I decided to skip breakfast and just write some lyrics instead. I had written an entire song when I heard foot steps on the porch. I walked to the door and saw Nate frozen in front of the door.

¨I was just dropping off this guitar for you to practice with.¨ He held up a guitar and I took it thankfully.

¨That´s awesome! Thanks!¨ I grinned toothily. ¨Let´s try it out, you have yours.¨ I pointed to his own guitar hanging off it´s strap on his back. We walked out onto my porch and sat down. He strummed his guitar easily while I had difficulty plucking the strings.

¨Try it like this.¨ Nate showed me and I tried. After an hour of frustration I started to get the hang of it. I pulled out the blue book I had written my newest song in.

¨Think we could try and figure this out?¨ I handed him the lyrics. Nate´s eyes scanned it and he nodded as he read.

¨These are really good. I´m sure we could do this!¨ He and I began to work on melodies. We finally finished and he asked me a question. ¨Are you going to do this for Final Jam?¨

I looked up from my guitar. ¨I don´t know. I might!¨ I grinned excitedly and Nate laughed at my enthusiasm. ¨Let´s go get some food!¨ I jumped up, walking alongside the much taller man.

We walked into the kitchen and a woman offered to get us some sandwiches. ¨This is where I first met her.¨ Nate told me softly, as we ate at the counter.

I looked up from my turkey sandwich. ¨Odd meeting place.¨ I joked. He had a small smile but it faded away as he spoke to me again.

¨Not quite. She worked in here as punishment when she got in trouble for something she didn´t do.¨ He told me. I listened attentively. ¨One night I came in looking for a snack and I met her. Nobody except our best friends knew we knew each other. I loved her. And I thought she loved me.¨

I reached out to pat his arm and he smiled weakly. ¨Look at me. Telling my story to you! You´re twelve!¨ He laughed. I put my hands on my hips.

¨I am very mature for twelve.¨ I pouted and he laughed.

¨Alright well come on you´ve got classes remember?¨ He scooted me off towards the door and I waved goodbye before scampering off to my singing class.

I expected Ella but instead an older man was standing in her place. ¨My name is Brown Cesario and I would like you to get into groups of three.¨ We all shuffled and scraped our chairs across the floor, I ended up singing with some guy named Vince and Melissa.

¨You three up first!¨ He pointed to us. We exchanged nervous glances and stood up at the front of the class. We finished our song and sat down quickly. As I walked out with Melissa, Brown was calling after all of us, telling us what a good job we had done when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

¨Good job Miss Geller.¨ He spoke so quietly I barely heard him. I whipped around and he was already sitting down. People filed past me and Melissa looked at me, confused.

¨I´ll be out in a sec!¨ I called and faced him again. ¨How did you know?¨ I sat across from him and he laughed.

¨Hayden I watched your mother dance and produce for years. I recognize her style anywhere, especially in you.¨ He touched his fingertips together.

¨Please don´t tell anyone!¨ I begged.

¨Why don´t you want anyone to know who you are? Everyone here loved your mother, and would be ecstatic to know that she had a daughter.¨ Brown told me seriously.

¨I came to find my father, or find out who he is.¨ I told him, swinging my legs nervously.

¨Something tells me you´ve found him.¨ Brown pointed out and I shrugged.

¨I guess. But he doesn´t know, does he?¨ Brown shook his head No. ¨Did you know?¨ I asked him quietly.

¨Yes I did, only four people knew and that was herself obviously, your grandparents, and me.¨ He told me.

¨How did you know?¨ I was curious to know.

¨Well she had been sick a lot and I began to notice things. I confronted her about it and she spilled out the entire story to me. She asked what to do and I told her whatever she felt was right. She got upset and I never saw her until you were born. I was called to New York to see Hayden Elizabeth Geller.¨

I smiled and he continued. ¨I visited you and your mother until you were two and she asked that I stop coming, she never wanted to be reminded of Camp Rock again. I obliged and when I saw you dancing last night, well I´m not stupid Hayden.¨

I laughed and stood up. ¨Please don´t tell Nate. I´m going to figure it out.¨ I exited. My hands were shaking as I wrote down everything Brown had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I have civics homework to do and not a lot of time to do it! But I had to get this chapter out! Enjoyy! But remember...

i own nothing

* * *

¨Okay cool.¨ I grinned at Nate as we finished the song. He laughed and tapped a beat on his guitar with one hand. I nodded my head with the rhythm he made. My phone rang and I walked away to answer it. ¨Hello?¨

"Sweetie? It's Mom." Caitlyn Geller's voice filled my ear and I stumbled. Nate looked up alarmed but I waved my hand in his general direction, hopping onto the grass.

"Er what's up?" I asked her nervously rubbing the edge of my shirt. I could almost hear her shrug and wanted to smile until I heard what she said next.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm flying out to see an old friend of mine. She just called me to say that she's going to be having a baby and to reminisce about old times. I figured since you're away with Trish I'd go visit her." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's awesome Mom! What's her name?" I was enthusiastic as I spoke. Nate was looking at me oddly but continued his guitar playing nonetheless.

"Mitchie Gray." I nearly dropped the phone. I began to stutter but she cut me off. "Well I have to go finish packing! I leave the day after tomorrow! Love you!" The call ended with a click.

I turned back around to Nate, a bright visage on my face though beneath it I felt like my whole plan was cracking down the middle. All the effort towards getting here and now the minute my mom saw me she'd bring me right on home. "Sorry Mom misses me." I shrugged with a laugh.

"No problem Hayden. I gotta get back though, Mitchie and Shane said they have some big news to tell me. Who knows what it could be with them. Probably a fantastic new brand of hair product." He laughed and waved as he exited.

I smiled weakly and then walked inside. I should cherish the time I had with Nate, there probably wouldn't be much more. I flopped down onto my bed for a nap.

Three hours later it was dark out but I had awaken with a new determination. I ran to Brown's cabin and knocked furiously on the door. He opened it curiously and I invited myself in. "My mom's coming." I sat down, exhausted from the spurt of energy that had brought me there.

"Oh. Well the jig's up hm?" He rubbed his ashy hands together and I eyed him, raising one perfectly thin eye brow, a dead ringer for the look I got from my mom on a regular basis. "Or not. My you are your mother's daughter." He laughed.

"You cant tell her." I crossed my arms tightly, to get the point clear across. He nodded his head obediently with a small but noticeable cough.

"So how do you intend on hiding from her? She's your mother Hayden. I think she'll notice you on her own." He pointed out and raised his eye brows, creating creases in his forehead, but I shook my head.

"I'll take care of the rest. Just please do not tell her." I turned on my heel, the frail door slamming shut behind me. I trotted out towards the building I had discovered earlier that day. There was a multitude of costumes and wigs from some show they must have done because everything looked brand new.

I pulled on a blonde wig and grinned in the mirror. I could totally pull this off. I grabbed some clothes that fit and jogged back to my cabin. Melissa stopped short as I walked in. Pink sweatpants, a gray tank top donning me, and oh yeah. I was blonde.

"Who are you?" She asked quizzically and I squeaked, throwing my arms around her neck.

"It's me! Hayden!" I giggled, removing the wig. Her jaw dropped and I laughed, telling her about the day I had. We spent the next hour figuring out my new look.

The next day I walked into the dining hall and felt strange. I would be myself just not. Even I was confused by the plan, but that didn't matter. I approached the counselor's table and Nate looked up at me mid-chew.

"Hayden?" He swallowed with wide eyes and asked at the same time so it came out as more of a croak. I raised the corners of my mouth and nodded.

"Hi."

"Why is your hair... blonde?" I took a breath and this is where I hoped those expensive acting classes would pay off. I burst into tears and he looked around hurriedly. "Whoa Hayden, why are you crying??" He stood awkwardly and led me out.

"I just. I wanted to go for a new look you know? And I thought hey maybe it'll look totally natural but obviously it didn't work!" I cried louder this time, smiling to myself. I knew what I had said didn't make much sense but that didn't matter, Nate was an adult male and I was a preteen girl. Didn't have to make sense.

He pat my back. "Now Hayden it looks great! I was just in shock. But you know what? I bet no other counselor will even notice." He said and I sniffled.

"Thanks Nate. But by the way, I'm going by H-hannah now!" I wailed, a new wave of tears gushing from my eyes. I hugged him tightly and scurried away, hearing him tell the other counselors. This was almost too easy.

The next day I held my breath as I walked carefully into my dance class. Shane and Mitchie were sitting together across from my mother. The married couple was grinning from ear to ear and holding hands. Some other people were sitting on the floor stretching for class so I joined them.

I leaned over my right leg and felt my back crack. I continued stretching, the blonde hair falling into my face. I looked down and saw the necklace she had given me for my birthday, my name molded in cursive on a silver chain around my neck. My hands flew to the clasp.

I could never get the darn thing open. I tried to work my nail under the edge of it but nothing was coming of it. I finally closed my eyes and gave the thin chain one good strong tug. The necklace snapped with a little click and pooled in my hand. I squeezed open one eye and looked down at it before shoving it into my pocket. The three stood up and I moved my hair to the side of my face.

¨Hi every one! So we finally choreographed a great number for the Final Jam!¨ Everyone cheered and the Grays laughed. ¨Oh and this is one of our best friends Caitlyn Geller!¨

My mom stood up and I avoided looking at her. ¨Hi there! Mitchie has asked me to help teach on days she cant so I cant wait to get to know each of you!¨ She grinned.

I nodded my head along with the rest of the people in my class and we all began to dance. I didn´t really try that day so I wouldn´t stand out. As soon as class ended I hurried out the door and went straight to my cabin.

I avoided Nate and hoped that he and my mom hadn´t seen each other yet. That night at dinner I applied a little more eye liner and green eye shadow. I walked up to the table, glancing around, damn she wasn´t here yet. I slowed my walk so I was nearly going backwards.

I sat back down and looked at the doors, they were opening and Shane walked in. ¨Okay Mitchie next...¨ I said aloud. But she didn´t. I moaned and then the doors opened again. Mom and Mitchie emerged, talking and laughing.

I sprinted towards Nate breathlessly. ¨Hi! Come on! Let´s go play guitar!¨ I pulled on his arm so he stood up. ¨Oh hi Mitchie! Didn´t see you there.¨ I grinned at her. ¨Miss Geller.¨ My voice was a little higher.

¨Hi Hannah...¨ Mitchie trailed off, looking between Nate and my mom who were looking at each other uncomfortably. ¨Er Caitlyn. You remember Nate...¨

She turned on her heel and walked out. ¨Just like last time.¨ Nate muttered before storming off in the opposite direction. I looked at Mitchie.

¨Uh I´m sorry. Do they not like each other for some reason?¨ I asked, feigning obliviousness. Mitchie took a breath and looked away hurriedly.

¨It´s a long story hun.¨ She followed Caitlyn and I moaned.

¨A story I´ll never hear apparently!¨ I muttered under my breath. I walked outside and saw Nate skipping stones on the lake. I walked towards him cautiously.

¨She´s the girl? The one you were telling me about?¨ I asked him quietly. He looked up at me and nodded, his hair partially covering his eyes.

¨Yes.¨ His voice was barely above a whisper.

¨I´m sorry.¨ I hugged him and he hugged me back, sitting down on the ground. I sat opposite him and stacked the smooth stones in a pile. ¨Tell me about her.¨ It wasn´t really a question, more of a request than anything.

¨When we first met, we had a spark between us. She loved to dance and produce, I loved to play guitar and sing. I tried teaching her but our tempers always got in the way. We were both stubborn and constantly tried to be louder than the other. But we always walked away happy. After a while we were really in love.¨ He stopped speaking and I looked up.

¨Then what happened?¨ I spoke up.

¨It´s getting dark. You should get back to your cabin.¨ He stood abruptly and walked into the darkness, not turning back. I stood warily and went to talk to Marissa.

I removed my wig with a yawn and changed into my gray pajamas. I looked at the crumpled chain of my necklace sitting on the nightstand right before there was a knock at the door.

I yawned and opened it, standing in front of me was my mom. ¨Hayden Elizabeth Geller. What are you doing here??¨ She growled and I shied away from the door, allowing her inside.

¨Don´t yell.¨ I asked her weakly and her nostrils flared. Oh damn, when that happened I knew I was done.

¨I told you no. You told me you were going to your friend´s lake house. You´ve been lying to me all summer. How did you get here?¨ She hissed angrily and I looked down.¨

¨I took the money out of my savings account at the bank.¨ My mom raked her hands through her hair.

¨Why? Why after I told you no!?¨ She walked towards me and stayed standing.

¨My dad! I wanted to find out who my dad is! I didn´t know he would be here! I just wanted to find out more about him! You never talk about him, I didn´t know who he was.¨ I felt like I was on the edge of tears.

¨Didn´t know? You know now?¨ She murmured, a tear falling down her cheek.

¨I´m sorry Mom. We can leave tomorrow morning.¨ I whispered. She looked at me for a long time and I felt as though I was being scrutinized, like she was looking for evidence that Nate had rubbed off on me or something.

¨I have to take over Mitchie´s classes. Once she comes back from her vacation with Shane we´ll leave. Don´t tell your father who you are. I cant do this again.¨ She fled the cabin and I flopped back into the blankets of my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I know i neverr update any more. Just with football season underway, a new boy friend, high honors, competitions for the next two weeks, my parents divorce, and im moving. i just hav been realllll busy I don´t own anything.

ps I kno that there are some loose ends in this chap but they´ll all be tied up in the next chapter!!! review pleasee!

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes, the memories of last night flooded into my brain. I moaned and turned over, burying my self within the warm blankets. The sunlight washed over me and I smiled lazily, knowing that things couldn´t really change any more. I had found my dad. My mom found me. I now had nothing but probably grounding until I was sixty.

I changed into my normal wardrobe without the wig and walked quickly out the door. I sat down beside Melissa and chatted with her about everything possible, and then Nate walked in. Actually it was more like stormed in but I´m not one for details. He stomped across the floor and slammed into a seat between Shane and Jason.

Both friends offered him food but he denied both and sat there with an angry look and his arms crossed. I ate my waffles quietly, not looking up once. I pushed away from the table and walked down to the dance studio, turning on the stereo just loud enough for myself to hear it.

I began to practice the steps I had learned in Shane and Mitchie´s dance class with concentration. I furrowed my brow as I messed up the same move for the fourth time. The door creaked opened and I looked up. Nate was standing there with a confused look on his face.

¨Think we could talk?¨ He asked as he walked in. I nodded and sat in one of the two director´s chairs set up nearby. He took the other one and I reached for the dial on the radio, turning it down.

"About Caitlyn?"I asked with a chipper voice, but toned it down once I really saw how sad he was. "I mean...About Caitlyn?" I jutted out my lower lip and widened my gaze so I looked a little sadder.

He stifled a laugh and nodded, sitting back in the chair. "It's weird seeing her here." He finally sighed and I nodded. "She's like the exact same girl but somehow changed..." He trailed off. ¨When we met she was so fun and full of life. Now it seems like something´s holding her back from being the old Caitlyn.¨

_That something´s me._ I thought sadly. ¨Why don´t you talk to her?¨ I suggested. Nate eyed me harshly and I squirmed beneath his piercing gaze.

But I was starting to realize Nate's appearance didn't always mean much because when he spoke next his voice was soft, I nearly leaned in just to hear him. "She wont even face me. Clearly I messed up big time." My head snapped up and he looked at me curiously.

"What happened when she left?" I murmured. My eyes widened in anxiousness as he cleared his throat uncomfortably and I nodded my head to urge him to speak.

"We-" The door opened and I threw my hands in the air in frustration. The person standing there stopped, her nostrils flaring. I froze in my seat and looked at her pleadingly, oh yeah I would be grounded until the afterlife and then some.

"Sorry." My mom backed out but I leaped out of my seat.

"No it's cool I've gotta get going. Bye!" I sprinted out the door, bumping into her so she stumbled into the dance studio. Thanks to those coordinated moves I knocked a heavy coat rack down as I exited. The coat rack did exactly what I had hoped.

"Ah! We're locked in! The door knob got knocked off!" Mom squealed and I grinned. "Get us out of here!" I heard her pound on the door and I smirked delightedly.

I walked down the hallway and out into the camp. I ducked down beneath the window and listened to silence until Nate broke it nervously. ¨You look great Catie.¨ He told her in a small voice.

¨It´s Caitlyn Nate. You should know that.¨ She told him cooly and I nearly shivered at the ice dripping off of her words. I could almost bet that Nate jumped when she said that.

¨You never used to mind when I called you Catie.¨ He pointed out.

¨Well I do now.¨ A chair scraped across the floor and then there was silence. ¨God how much longer am I going to be stuck in here?¨ My mother groaned and I resisted laughing, they would be in there for as long it took.

They sat there quietly for a good ten minutes and my neck was beginning to ache from my position. ¨How´s the band been?¨ My mom asked finally and I listened eagerly for Nate´s response. Communication! Finally!

¨Well we haven´t done too many shows since Shane and Mitchie got married but we all get together and just play every Friday still.¨ He replied.

¨Hayden what are y-¨ Brown walked toward me and I waved my hands frantically trying to quiet him. I reached out and yanked him down beside me. I pointed to the window where both voices were wafting out of the window. ¨Oh...¨ He whispered.

¨What did you expect? Me to throw away my career to run off with some rock star to get married?¨ She asked impatiently and I clutched at a leaf, ripping it in half.

Just as Nate began to speak Ella and Melissa approached. Brown and I snatched them down to our level and mimed for them to be quiet.

Silence filled my ears and I knew I had missed Nate´s response so I shot both of them an angry look. It was extremely quiet and neither had spoken yet. ¨What´s going on?¨ I hissed. All three shrugged and I stood up, still bending slightly. I entered the building quickly and tip toed down the hall.

I pressed my ear to the door and still heard nothing. I knew that if they were doing that angry glare thing the conversation wouldn´t continue much longer. There still wasn´t any noise so I pushed the door open. My mom was sitting down while Nate had his hands on her shoulders.

My mom´s was kissing someone! My mom was kissing my dad! She caught sight of me and pulled away. ¨Hayden! Uhm we were locked in here!¨ She began feebly.

¨Come on Caitlyn!¨ Ella reached out and yanked her out the door. Nate stood up awkwardly and I blushed madly. Melissa linked her arm with mine and pulled me out to follow my mother while Brown stayed with Nate.

That night I was texting some of my friends when Nate knocked on the door. He opened the door without my response and I looked up from my bed. ¨Hi lover boy.¨ I laughed and he picked up one of my pillows and tossed it at me. I caught it with ease and gestured for him to sit down.

¨I hope it´s not too late for me to come knocking...¨ He began and I laughed.

¨Nate whatever!¨ I grinned at him. ¨So you still like her a lot huh?¨ I flipped the pillow up into the air while I spoke. He looked down before responding.

¨I never stopped Hayden.¨ He told me quietly and I smiled sadly.

¨Aw. That´s cute. I´m so glad you kissed her today! You two could totally get back together and everything will be absolutely totally perfect for all of us!¨ I exclaimed.

¨Huh?¨ Nate asked, confused.

¨For you! You like her! So you can be with her!¨ I tried to fix the situation. Nate nodded slowly but I knew he was still confused from my statement. There was another knock on the door and a guy in my guitar class poked his head in the door.

¨Oh uh hi Hayden. I can come back...¨ He backed away nervously and I stood up.

¨No problem Randy. What´s up?¨ I walked towards the door, blocking Randy´s view from where he stood on the porch and I was grinning from ear to ear; Randy was cute.

¨Well I was thinking we could practice those new cords tomorrow. But if Nate´s already helping you...¨ He trailed off and I shook my head quickly.

¨No! I mean uh why don´t you come here after class?¨ He nodded his head before looking over my shoulder at Nate as he left. ¨Bye...¨ I grinned dreamily.

¨Who was that??¨ Nate demanded to know. I eyed him and decided to say nothing. ¨I should go.¨ Nate stood and left me to my thoughts, which included Randy.

The next day after class I was wearing a sparkly blue tank top and denim cut off shorts as Randy and I played guitars. ¨Awesome Hayden.¨ Randy complimented me and I blushed. ¨You´re really pretty.¨

I felt my cheeks turn even redder as I murmured a thank you while Nate ran up the steps to the porch. ¨Please come help me with something Hayden.¨ He pulled me away as I protested the entire time.

¨What??¨ I jerked away and he pointed to my mother and another guy sitting by the lake, holding hands. ¨Oh no...¨ I trailed off. ¨But you kissed!¨ I exclaimed and Nate shrugged.

¨She didn´t feel anything apparently.¨

I glared at my mother who was grinning brightly at this man I recognized from somewhere. They stood up and approached us. ¨Hi Hayden. This is Leo, my boyfriend.¨


	5. Chapter 5

Filler chapter because well my siblings wont let me near a computer soo I'll update super soon! I really dont own CR

* * *

"A boyfriend M-Caitlyn? Uh hi." I stuttered. Her eyes were slanted and I knew she was wondering why I spent so much time with Nate. "Nice to meet you." I jutted my hand out to shake his and he took it with a smile. "How do you know my uh dance teacher?" The three of us sat down and I heard a slam in the distance and looked around. Nate was gone.

"We met at an office barbecue a few months ago and I had taken her out for coffee once or twice. We bumped into eachother on the plane and she was just as enchanting as ever so I couldn't help but ask her to dinner. I dance as well and offered to help fill in." I eyed him, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm extremely grateful for that." My mom smiled at him and Leo leaned in for a kiss. I turned away quickly, feeling something slowly rising in my throat. _Gross_. I counted to four before I turned back around. Leo was gazing at my mother and I couldn't help but notice her eyes were anywhere but looking at his.

"Lunch time. See you two later." I rose slowly and began to walk away, speeding up my pace as I went. I bumped into Nate who looked around hurriedly until his gaze rested on me. "Hi..." I backed off to sit on a log across from him.

"Seems like a nice guy." He muttered after two and a half minutes of silence. I swallowed and shook my head, making him look up in surprise. "What do you mean? He's a dancer and some big time executive. I know you don't know Caitlyn but Leo's definitely her type." He cracked his knuckles distractedly.

"No! Her type is you! Leo is so..." I struggled to find a negative. "Clingy!" I finally spit out a word. Nate looked at me, confused, and I couldn't blame him. "I mean he's all over my...dance teacher and she totally doesn't like it. Guarenteed." I finished breathlessly.

Nate's eyes brightened and I felt like wiping off the beads of sweat that I felt glistening at my hair line. If he was always gonna be this gullible, I couldn't wait to have a dad!

"Really?" His eyes pored into mine and I nodded my head the tiniest fraction. I told him I had to go and began sprinting towards where Leo was standing on his cell phone behind Mom's cabin. I approached slowly and he closed it just as I was about two feet away.

"Ah. Long time no see." He smiled at me and I tried to pull off a convincing smile. "What brings you back? I can go get Caitlyn..." He took a step and I reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait! I just came to give you some advice. I heard Caitlyn and Mitchie talking about you yesterday!" I began. Leo looked at me, disbelief all over his face. "Really! They were talking about some really cute guy Caitlyn had met. How nice you are and a lot of other stuff." I had caught his attention, why would a twelve year old lie?

"You don't say..." He trailed off. I nodded excitedly and bit my tongue nervously.

"There was just one thing Caitlyn said she couldn't stand..." I looked up at the man in front of me, nodding his head, urging me to continue. "That you're really distant and don't show your affection enough." I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Really..." He looked thoughtful and I was psyched.

"Yeah, like holding her hands and telling her how you feel. She loves guys like that. Plus she's always playing hard to get I hear." Now I had lied a few times this summer, but now they were spilling out of my mouth faster than water out of Niagra! "She'd love it if you did something really public too. Like flowers or something like that... You know?"

He nodded and turned curtly away from me, walking inside. Just before he opened the door he looked at me. "Thanks kid." I grinned back at him with a thumbs up.

"No problem!" I walked back to my cabin. "Not a problem..." I laughed, all guys really could be dumb. As I saw someone walking into Nate's cabin I made a quick turn and ran in after him. "Plan in progress!" I blurted out and turned red as I saw almost all the counselors sitting inside, Nate excluded.

"Really Hayden? And what plan is this?" Brown asked me from across the cabin.

"Er, well. I sort of. Hi..." I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Ella, Jason, Mitchie, Shane, and Brown were all there.

"Hi." The cabin said in unison. This was doing nothing to help get the words out of my mouth. "Come on Hayden. Speak." Mitchie coaxed me and I saw Shane hide a smile behind his hand.

"I'm getting Nate and Caitlyn together." I looked up slowly at Mitchie and Shane first. Mitchie looked at me for a long time and I could tell she would be a great mother, she was figuring things out just by looking at me.

"Caitlyn has a boyfriend." Ella pointed out.

"She doesn't love him." I retorted.

"How do you know?" Jason questioned me.

"She cant love him!" I finally exclaimed weakly. "She just cant..." I felt the tiniest tear prickle at the edge of my eye. "Weren't she and Nate in love? Didn't she love him?" I looked up at the group of them pleadingly.

"I think she did." Shane spoke up. "They were definitely in love. Until the day she left and broke his heart." Mitchie reached up for her husband's hand and squeezed it.

"Well why did she leave?" I had relaxed a little and planned on getting every bit of information out of these people I could. Ella shifted a little in her chair and I whirled around to look at her "Ella? Why did she leave?" Ella had a wide gaze that I assumed meant she was thinking.

"I think she got scared. I mean Nate was going to ask her to marry him..." She fell silent. I stopped in my tracks.

"When did she leave?" I asked her quietly at first. There was no response so I made my voice louder. "When did she leave?" I crossed my arms tightly.

"The day Nate asked her." Jason stood up and looked down upon me. I tilted my head to meet his eyes and silently begged him to continue. "They were young. But they were definitely in love. The last few months of their relationship they were inseperable. And then on the day Nate pulled out that ring at dinner she was speechless. He gave her the ring and she still hadn't said a word. The next morning she was gone."

I squeezed my arms even tighter together and wanted to yell. I turned to Ella. "You said Caitlyn didn't have a boyfriend here." I could almost bet my eyes were darkening as I got angry.

Ella stood strong in front of me. "I didn't see it as important." I glared at her but didn't yell. I definitely wanted to. "Why should it matter to you?" Ella finally asked me curiously.

I turned around, not looking at any of them except Brown. "Tell them Hayden." He looked right at me and I knew it was time to tell the counselors why I had really come to Camp Rock.

"The reason it's so important to me is because..." Brown nodded his head to urge me to continue. "Is because I'm Hayden Gellar. Caitlyn's my mom and I came here this summer to find out more about my dad. I didn't expect to find him."

I looked at Shane and Mitchie first and both had identical looks of shock covering their faces. "Hey everybody what's going on?" Nate walked inside. I looked up at him, my eyes almost shining because I was just so...scared this wouldn't work.

I saw everybody looking between us and comparing the resemblances. I cleared my throat nervously. "Nothing Nate! I just got here to talk to you." he nodded I turned on my heel and walked out the door with him.

"Er that's really sweet Leo..." My mom was holding the most hideous arrangement of flowers I had ever seen. I coughed to hide my laugh but she still eyed me. I grinned at the two of them.

"Hi lovebirds!" I waved happily. Leo laughed and gave me a thumbs up when Caitlyn wasn't looking. Nate looked quizzically at the couple and then myself. "Er right. So I know how to get you and Caitlyn together."

Nate stopped in his tracks and I grabbed his arm, making him keep walking. "Wait! Nate this could work!" I pleaded with him and he looked at me doubtfully. "You want to be with her don't you?" He nodded. "Good. Then this'll work." I explained to him that my mom didn't really like Leo and all Nate had to do was make her fall in love with him again.

"You think it's that easy?" He crossed his arms and I nodded, subtly pointing to where Leo was whispering something in my mom's ear and she looked disgusted and pushed him in the lake. The two of us laughed and Nate nodded his head. "Alright fine. But I'm not doing anything stupid."

I grinned at him and threw my arms around his neck. "Yay!" I skipped away and into my cabin. That night I wrote for hours about what would have to happen and that morning cornered Brown.

"Alright I suppose so Hayden..." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I ran to Leo and Caitlyn's cabin and dropped the piece of paper in Leo's hands.

"It says Brown needs to talk to me tomorrow morning during first class. But I'm teaching...?" He looked up at me and I shrugged. "That's weird." They closed the door and I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Welllllll hey there. Last chapter right here! Ok yes there is an epilogue maybe. But ReviewReviewReview!!!!!!!!!! I don´t own CR

* * *

"Bye darling." Leo went in for a kiss and my mom turned her head at the last possible second so it landed sloppily on her cheek. She smiled half heartedly and entered the dance studio, stopping in the doorway when she saw Nate standing at the front of the room, talking to Shane and Mitchie.

"You're late." He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at her with a smile on his face. My mom didn't say anything though a smile had crept its way onto her face as well.

"What are you-" She began but Mitchie clapped her hands together for quiet. Mom sat in the director's chair against the mirror with a small sigh and looked away.

"Thank you! Now form three lines of eight!" The group of us tried to shuffle into what she wanted but there weren't enough people. "What's the problem??" Mitchie demanded to know and Shane approached her and whispered in her ear. "Well fix it!" She shrieked and Shane pat her back and nodded.

"Three lines of six." We all scrambled into what Shane requested, plain frightened of Mitchie's reaction if we didn't. "Warm up steps. Five six seven eight!" Shane called as he cranked up the music. We did the steps he had taught us previously just to get our blood pumping.

Shane clapped a rhythm as he turned around and began explaining what Nate and my mom would be teaching us. I quickly switched places with someone in the front line to hear them better. "What do you mean Nate's teaching? What about Leo?"

"Brown wants somebody he knows teaching. Not some stranger." Nate tried to hide his pleased look. My mom didn't miss it and glared at him. Nate put his hands up defensively. "It's true." He told her honestly and Shane stepped between them.

"Alright that's enough. You two are teaching together, suck it up and deal." He put his hand behind his back and gave me a quick thumbs up and I grinned excitedly. "Listen up: this is what's going down..." I zoned out after that. Things were going perfectly and they would fall in love as soon as possible.

"Melissa!" I hissed, turning around as Shane worked with another group of kids. She looked at me quizzically. I gave her the thumbs up with a broad grin and she laughed.

We worked on the choreography for Final Jam and finally two hours later we were done. "You two need to get together and practice the choreography." Mitchie told Nate and my mom sharply as the four exited.

There was only three weeks left so I could understand why it was so urgent they get the choreography down. "Ugh fine. Meet me here tonight at six." My mom stormed off angrily and Mitchie followed.

Nate looked at me and I thought for a second before racing off to the kitchens and pleading with the cook to make a certain dish. I threw up my hands in frustration and checked my watch. "Okay then, can I make it?" She looked at me hesitantly and I widened my gaze. "Please!" I finally begged.

"Be back here at five." I hugged her tightly and ran off to my other classes and took a nap at three. I opened my eyes at ten to five and stepped into my flip flops and ran to the kitchen.

The woman helped me at the beginning and by six thirty the food was done. I thanked the cook and put the spaghetti on a large plate, drizzling it with sauce and dropping a few meatballs on top. I snatched two forks off the counter and hurried off towards the studio.

The two were standing inches away from each other, both red in the face from yelling it seemed. As my mom opened her mouth to scream again I burst inside. "Hi!" I exclaimed, looking between them.

"What do you want Hayden?" My mom looked at me briefly before backing away from Nate.

"I brought a big plate of spaghetti." I held it up like a peace offering. Nate thanked me quietly and reached for a fork. He and I sat down while my mom just stood there. "Come on, have some pasta!" I held out the fork and stood up as she sat down.

"Just a quick break. Then back to the routine. Goodbye Hayden." I backed out slowly and as soon as the door closed I ducked beneath a window and listened.

**Inside:**

**"So Leo seems like a...great guy." Nate choked out. Caitlyn thought for a second and then nodded and slurped her spaghetti. She blushed and wiped away the sauce that flecked her cheeks. **

**"Oops." She laughed and Nate joined in. "Just like our first date." Caitlyn continued laughing. Nate looked at her quizzically and she lightly hit his shoulder. "Remember? You took me out to dinner and ordered soup and started slurping really obnoxiously. A waiter even came over to request you keep it down!" Caitlyn was holding her side now.**

**"Oh yeah! And then because you didn't like his attitude you picked up a spoon and slurped along with me!" Nate chuckled. Caitlyn nodded her head. "We always had so much fun on our dates. Ah like the fair..." They began reminiscing and still hadn't started dancing even though it was seven thirty. **

I grinned and listened along to all their stories and dove behind a bush when I heard footsteps approaching. I peered through the dark curtain of leaves in front of me and saw Leo opening the door angrily. ¨Hard at work?¨ He sneered and I wanted to kick him for being that rude.

¨Leo. We were just taking a dinner break...¨ My mom trailed off and Leo leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, a look of mock interest on his face. He held out his wrist angrily showing her the time.

¨Even though I told you I was going to take you out to that new restaurant. Those reservations were almost impossible to get.¨ Leo looked so mean and so angry. Mom began to stand up but Leo backed away. ¨Forget it Caitlyn. I´m done with this stupid camp. And you.¨ He walked away and got into a car parked nearby, speeding off.

¨What a jerk.¨ Nate muttered, rubbing his head. My mom turned around with her nostrils flaring and her arms crossed. ¨Er...¨ Nate looked uncertainly at her and she put a hand up.

¨Just forget it. Can we finish the steps please?¨ She turned the music back on and Nate followed. She couldn´t nail the rhythm and was getting more and more frustrated. ¨Ugh this is hopeless!¨ She ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly.

Nate crossed the room in four short steps and put his hands on my mom´s shoulders. ¨Hey!¨ He shook her. ¨Stop getting frustrated! You are just forgetting that last turn.¨ He huffed and showed her the problem.

¨Okay fine. I´ll fix it.¨ I leaned up on the window. Nate was really taking charge and it was weird seeing my mom not be the one completely in control. ¨Yeah, yeah okay that works.¨ they were only a few inches apart and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

¨Give your parents some privacy Hayden.¨ Shane pulled me away and I glared at him.

* * *

The following weeks Nate and my mom had stopped fighting. They didn´t talk very much but I knew they spoke when I wasn´t around because they would always share little smiles and looks when they thought nobody was looking. Final Jam was tonight and I was having trouble comprehending that I would be performing twice and my parents still didn´t seem to be in love.

¨That was awesome Hayden.¨ Randy smiled at me after I finished playing the song I had written for Final Jam. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. ¨Not gonna let me hear the words?¨ He grinned and I shook my head.

¨Not till Final Jam!¨ I laughed as he tickled me.

¨Hands to yourself Randy!¨ Nate called from across the camp. Randy pulled away and I blushed. Nate didn´t even know he was my dad but he was still acting like a dad! It was pretty ridiculous.

¨Leave us alone Nate!¨ I yelled back. Randy laughed at us and picked up his guitar to go. ¨Oh okay I´ll see you tonight?¨ I asked him hopefully and he smiled brightly at me.

¨Definitely.¨ He walked away.

That night I was wearing a silver dress with thick blue rhinestones around the collar and matching leggings. I walked into the performance hall nervously and Brown met me right inside the door.

¨Good luck tonight Hayden.¨ I reached out and hugged him thankfully. ¨You´ll do great.¨ I sat backstage nervously wringing my hands, listening to the audience slowly fill up with friends and family.

¨Welcome to Camp Rock´s Final Jam!¨ Brown greeted everyone brightly. The crowd cheered loudly and he calmed them back down. ¨Alright alright! Please welcome our opening number..." I could no longer listen. My heart was pumping so loudly in my ears it was tuning out the music.

I walked out onto the stage with my guitar and strummed it slowly. My eyes went to the judges and I was pleased to see Nate seated between Jason and Shane. He smiled encouragingly at me and I started to sing.

Brown had told me about the platform at the front of the stage that would lift up a few feet while I sang but I was so immersed in the moment as it started to lift, and for some reason I stepped backwards, lost my balance, and fell.

My guitar fell to the ground with a clatter and that was the last sound I heard before I blacked out.

Nate and Caitlyn and several others ran to the stage to Hayden´s aid. There was blood streaming from a cut in the back of her head and she was lying unconscious. Someone called an ambulance and paramedics lifted her small and helpless body onto a stretcher and brought her to the hospital.

When everyone arrived Caitlyn was pleading with the receptionist to see Hayden, Nate right behind her. ¨I´m sorry.¨ The woman had an annoying nasally voice. ¨Only immediate family members allowed.¨ She droned on.

¨B-b-but.¨ Caitlyn stuttered. She looked back at Nate and swallowed. ¨I´m her mother.¨


	7. Chapter 7

I just had to finish this story today! I totally do nott own CR

* * *

Caitlyn was led into her daughter´s room and stopped at the sight of her twelve year old daughter, lying in bed, pale as a ghost, barely moving as she slept. She caught her breath and turned around. Nate was still sitting in the waiting room, shocked.

¨Mom?¨ Hayden murmured, her voice hoarse.

¨Oh baby. Hi, hows your head?¨ Hayden shrugged and touched the bandage with a grimace. Caitlyn crossed the room and kissed her forehead tenderly. ¨I´m sure it´ll be better soon Hay.¨ Her daughter nodded and looked around her mother.

¨Where´s...?¨ She trailed off and Caitlyn shook her head.

¨He knows I´m your mom. That´s about it.¨ She ended the sentence. Hayden´s gaze dropped to her sheets. ¨I can´t burden him with that now.¨ Caitlyn began but she was cut off by her daughter.

¨So now I´m a burden Mom??¨ She nearly yelled. A nurse hurried in and eased her back into the pillows. ¨Please just go.¨ Hayden asked weakly and her mother backed out of the room sadly.

¨Try not to get too riled up dear.¨ The older nurse advised Hayden and the young girl glared at her angrily and closed her eyes. ¨Just trying to be helpful.¨ The woman shrugged and exited.

¨H-hows Hayden?¨ Nate asked Caitlyn anxiously as she reentered. Caitlyn didn´t say anything but Nate wouldn´t let her go that easily. ¨Okay so you´ll tell me that you´re her mother after spending all summer with me but you wont tell me if she´s okay. Makes sense.¨ He nodded with an angry look.

¨You care about her?¨ Caitlyn asked him quietly and Nate threw his hands up.

¨Would I be here if I didn´t?!¨ He walked away. Caitlyn wove her fingers through her hair agitatedly.

¨Nate. Wait...¨ She softly called his name and followed him outside to where it was lightly drizzling. ¨I have to tell you something.¨ She couldn´t look him in the eye.

¨This better be important.¨ He growled and began pacing, his curly hair sopping wet and falling into his face as he walked. .

¨Is there anything more important than finding out you have a daughter?¨ She bit her lip and Nate stared at her. ¨You have to understand why I kept this from you...¨ Caitlyn´s voice was barely audible over the raindrops hitting the pavement.

¨Keeping the fact that you were pregnant when I proposed to you is sort of a big deal!¨ Nate yelled and people inside turned to look. ¨Caitlyn I don´t understand why you would do this!¨ His eyes were darkening.

¨You were at the pinnacle of your career! We were only seventeen and you had the rest of your life ahead of you. Taking care of a daughter and being married to me would have ended everything for you. I couldn´t let you do that!¨ A few tears and several raindrops were streaming down her face now. ¨I did it because I loved you! I still do!¨ She exclaimed.

¨I told you that no matter what I would love you and be there for you. Doesn´t this count no matter what? You didn´t let me be a part of my daughter´s life. Twelve years I haven´t known her. Twelve years! I always wanted a little girl and you took that away. I never stop loving you! Dammit Caitlyn! But _you_ did what _you_ thought was best. Even though it wasn´t.¨

A waterfall of tears were cascading from Caitlyn´s eyes by now and she did nothing to stop them. ¨I´m sorry Nate. I´m so, so sorry.¨ Nate watched her cry for the longest time before he touched her shoulder.

¨Let me see her.¨ Caitlyn nodded weakly before smudging her make up worse by rubbing her eyes. She reached for his hand to lead him inside but Nate took his other hand and cupped her chin in it and once they reached the reception desk, neither one was willing to let go.

¨This is Hayden Geller´s father, can he come into see her?¨ The woman smiled and nodded. The pair walked through the swinging doors and down the short distance to Hayden´s room. She was angrily flicking through channels with the remote in hand.

¨Hayden? One more visitor.¨ Caitlyn kept Nate in the hall before pulling him inside by the hand and Hayden´s face lit up at the sight of her father. ¨Is it okay that I brought you dad in?¨ Caitlyn smiled weakly.

¨You know?¨ Hayden asked quietly and Nate nodded, approaching her bed.

¨You know?¨ He laughed.

¨Well I am her daughter. Obviously I´m prone to pick up on a few things.¨ She pointed to Caitlyn with a watery giggle before Nate wrapped her up in a hug. Before Nate could move away, Hayden sat up to whisper: ¨Do you love her?¨

¨What do you think?¨ He murmured back with a smile.

¨The doctor said I can go home! I just have to lie down for a while. And I know school´s starting in a few weeks but I may just have to sit that out.¨ She grinned toothily at the two of them.

¨I don´t think so Hayden.¨ Nate and Caitlyn said at the same time, both reddening afterwards.

¨Ha, wow you two really are my parents. No doubt about it.¨ Hayden chuckled. After an hour or so Nate picked Hayden up into his arms and brought her into the waiting room with Caitlyn at his side.

As they walked in, almost every Camp Rock counselor, Randy, Melissa, and Brown were all waiting for her. ¨Oh my gosh girl promise to never scare me like that again!¨ Melissa exclaimed and hugged her once Nate placed her back on the floor.

All the adults hugged her tightly and scolded her gently for scaring them and then Randy held out a daisy. ¨Flowers make everything better.¨ He smiled shyly, not fond of the audience watching him. ¨I´m glad you´re okay. Text me soon okay?¨ He looked nervously at Nate glaring at him before kissing Hayden briefly and running out the door before Nate got a chance to chase him.

Caitlyn and Nate were sitting in the front while Hayden dozed in the back when Nate proposed the idea that Caitlyn and Hayden stay with him.

¨I-I don´t know Nate.¨ She stammered.

¨Mom we have to!¨ Hayden begged.

¨Just so I can get to know Hayden. Catie, Come on.¨

¨Fine.¨

* * *

Thirteen months later:

¨Mom! Dad! I´m home!¨ Hayden dropped her backpack on the floor by the door. Her parents still weren´t technically together though Ella and Jason had lured them out together on what was totally a date, more than once. She also had caught them lip locked on more than one occasion

¨Hayden! Everybody´s here, come say hi.¨ Caitlyn called her into the den of the large and luxurious house Nate lived in. Brown, Ella, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, their new son Tommy, and Margaret Dupree were all joining them for dinner.

¨Hey everybody! Hi Tommy.¨ She picked him up and kissed his head sweetly. After placing Tommy back in his mother´s arms, Hayden joined her mother in the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. ¨Why is everyone here at the same time?¨ She asked Caitlyn with a smile still plastered on her face.

¨I´m not quite sure, your father invited them over for dinner.¨ Caitlyn was also smiling.

¨Catie sweetie, come in here please?¨ Nate called to her.

¨Sweetiee.¨ Hayden teased her and then earned a smack upside the head with a dish towel. ¨He looooves you.¨ Hayden giggled as her mom exited the room and reappeared in the den, an apron tied around her waist.

¨Hey hun.¨ She kissed his cheek.

¨Ooooh.¨ Everyone in the room laughed.

¨You´re funny.¨ Caitlyn´s nostrils flared and Nate snaked his arm around her waist with a content smile. ¨Is there any particular reason why I´m here?¨ She looked at Nate.

¨Well...Kinda...¨ He itched his head nervously. Shane reached out and hit him in the back, making Nate fall to his knees in front of Caitlyn. Nate dug in his pockets everywhere but came out empty handed.

¨I know I had it...¨ He murmured. Crawling on his knees, Nate exited the room, still searching.

¨He didn´t...¨ Margaret began. But Jason nodded slowly.

¨Oh but he did.¨ Caitlyn looked at each of them quizzically.

¨I´m gonna go see if I can help...¨ She followed him and got down on her hands and knees, looking under the bed with Nate. ¨Can I be of assistance?¨ he jumped at the sound of her voice and slammed his head on the bottom of the bed.

¨Uh no. I´m all set.¨

¨Oh you have a cut. Come on.¨ She pulled him into the bathroom and put a pink band-aid on it. ¨Sorry. No more blue.¨ She apologized with a smile.

¨I should be apologizing. I lost the r-¨ He stopped.

¨It´s okay.¨ She kissed him.

¨No, no. I had a plan today. I´m following it!¨He reached into the metal tin and pulled out a sparkly silver band aid. ¨Caitlyn Geller.¨ He wrapped it around her left hand ring finger. ¨Will you marry me? And I promise to find your ring.¨ Caitlyn covered her mouth with her hand and nodded.

¨Yes. Yes!¨ She laughed and Nate kissed her lovingly.

¨She said yes!¨ Nate exclaimed and everyone crowded into the somewhat large bathroom.

¨It´s about time.¨ Ella looked between them with a laugh.

* * *

Definitely my shortest story ever I would have to say but I guess I´ve just been busy :/ I´m taking requests for stories and I´ll do my best to fulfill them. I would love reviews because this was such a fun story to write!!!!!!


End file.
